¿Por amor al arte?
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: ¿Pintar desnudo a tu primo y amante entraría en la categoría de cosas que eres capaz de hacer por amor al arte? Para Itachi la respuesta a aquella pregunta es... Sí. Shisui x Itachi. YAOI. Lime. Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¿Por qué me metí en esto?" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.
Palabras: 3,512
Rated: T, por lime.  
Aclaraciones:  
Universo Alterno.  
Edades de los personajes principales: Shisui 18 años e Itachi 16 años.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¿Por qué me metí en esto?" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 **·Xx· ¿Por amor al arte? ·xX·**

* * *

Era ya tarde en el instituto Konoha, los edificios y el patio eran bañados de colores naranjas y morados, mientras el aire que soplaba se volvía cada vez más fresco. Por la hora que era, casi todo aquel instituto se encontraba en silencio, exceptuando una de las canchas abiertas de baloncesto en la cual se escuchaba el constante bote de un balón.

-Estamos listos para el partido del fin de semana- comentó uno de los chicos, el menor de ellos. Cabellos negros largos que se movían no solo por el viento sino también por los movimientos que hacía, entretanto sus ojos se concentraban en el balón que llevaba rebotando, mirando de reojo a su acompañante quien le seguía de cerca.

-El partido no es lo que debería preocuparte ahora —sonrió leve, arrebatándole el balón— sino nuestra… Apuesta- concluyó el mayor, cabellos cortos y azabaches, dando vuelta sin dejar de rebotar el balón, yendo hacia la canasta contraria.

 _¿Recuerdas el disfraz de Halloween que usaste hace dos años? Pues sí tú pierdes, usaras ese traje para mí durante todo el fin de semana, aprovechando que tus padres se van de viaje y estarás solo._

Itachi recordó las palabras de su primo y amigo, terminando por tener escalofríos ante la idea de volver a utilizar semejante disfraz que su madre le obligó a ponerse. Recordaba claramente aquel disfraz de orejas, cola y patas de gato negro, aunado a un short y una playera de manga larga de una tela extrañamente suave. Su madre había aprovechado que Fugaku estaría de viaje y no podría celebrar Halloween con sus hijos para vestir a ambos de aquella vergonzosa manera.

Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas mientras se aseguraba a sí mismo que no iba a perder. Sin mucha dificultad recuperó el balón y fue de vuelta hacia la canasta contraria.

 _Pero sí tú pierdes… deberás ser mi modelo y posar desnudo para que te pinte_

Shisui pasó saliva al recordar lo que sucedería si él perdía el juego, así sin querer demorarse más, intentó arrebatar el balón de las manos del menor, sin conseguirlo.

El juego era reñido puesto que ambos muchachos eran buenos en ese deporte, sin embargo solo debían esperar un error del otro, utilizarían hasta la más mínima oportunidad para ganar. Era extraño porque no les importaba ganar, solo no querían perder para no tener que pagar aquella apuesta.

Apuestas. Siempre las hacían, desde que eran pequeños. Quien comía más de esto, quien bebía más de aquello, quien trepaba más alto el árbol gigante del patio en casa de Itachi, esas apenas fueron el comienzo de sus apuestas cuando niños y desde luego que poco a poco la intensidad de estas fue aumentando conforme a su edad. Ambos jóvenes se la pasaban haciendo apuestas extrañas para divertirse; y claro… Nunca se negaban a aceptar una apuesta.

La alarma que habían puesto para indicar el final del juego sonó. Una pequeña pero triunfante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Itachi.

-Gané- murmuró el moreno, girándose a mirar a su primo, quien solo atinó a darle una ligera sonrisa medianamente nerviosa.

Tras el juego, los muchachos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la casa del menor, ya que usualmente Shisui siempre le acompañaba hasta su hogar.

-No me habías dicho que era necesario que pintaras a alguien desnudo para tu clase de arte- comentó el azabache, mirando a su acompañante mientras ambos caminaban tranquilamente por las ya oscuras calles.

-Había olvidado decírtelo, lo siento- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo negar lento al otro chico.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, todos olvidamos cosas —suspiró antes de recuperar su sonrisa— Entonces… ¿cómo haremos esto?- interrogó, deteniéndose frente a la casa del menor; en esa ocasión no podría pasar, debía ir a ayudar a su padre con algunas cosas en su propio hogar.

-Tú lo dijiste: Este fin de semana estaré solo porque mis padres se van de viaje y por otro lado Sasuke se quedará en casa de su amigo, así que vendremos a mi casa luego del partido y te pintaré- respondió sencillamente, mirando a su amigo en espera de su opinión.

-Me parece bien- asintió de acuerdo con la idea, después de todo no había mucho que pudiera decir o hacer al respecto.

Luego de aclarar aquello, los chicos se despidieron para que en seguida Itachi se alejara rumbo a la puerta de su casa, sin embargo no pudo alejarse más que unos cuantos pasos antes de que Shisui le abrazara por la espalda y le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-Shisui, pueden vernos- reprochó quedándose quieto, dando un vistazo alrededor de ambos.

-No hay nadie y no quería irme sin un beso- murmuró al oído del menor, dándole media vuelta y besando sus labios de forma suave y pausada.

Aunque el moreno quiso resistirse por precaución, terminó por ceder ante los cálidos labios que le besaban de manera lenta y cariñosa, causándole tantas agradables emociones que sencillamente se dejó llevar por el cariñoso gesto y lo correspondió con el mismo afecto.

-Shisui- susurró reprochante aunque algo agitado una vez el contacto fuera roto por falta de oxígeno.

No solo eran amigos y primos, eran algo más.

-Fue arriesgado, lo sé, pero también sé que te gustó- respondió Shisui, dándole un beso en la frente antes de apartarse de él, guiñándole un ojo antes de despedirse con la mano y alejarse del lugar.

Itachi cerró sus ojos con un ligero rubor colándose a sus mejillas a la par que negaba con la cabeza. Su primo era incorregible; pero era cierto que le había gustado.

Suspiró antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar el lugar por el cual el mayor se fue. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en la apuesta que su primo y amante cumpliría.

"Será interesante" con aquel pensamiento, entró a su hogar.

/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\

La semana se fue demasiado rápida para gusto de Shisui. No podía creer que tendría que posar desnudo para que su primo le pintara. Aunque se admitía que no le apenaba demasiado hacerlo, lo que le preocupaba era que alguien más viera la pintura. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Tenía que pagar la apuesta, siempre la pagaban perdiera quien perdiera y fuera lo que fuera, y él no rompería esa… Interesante tradición entre él e Itachi.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras terminaba de bañarse luego del partido de baloncesto que su equipo había ganado, nuevamente.

A penas salió del vestidor se encontró con su primo ya listo y esperándole. Dándose una pequeña sonrisa los dos salieron juntos de allí con dirección a casa de Itachi.

Durante el camino, los dos iban platicando tranquila y amenamente, como siempre solía ser entre ellos. No había cosa de la que no hablaran, pues ambos se entendían muy bien y disfrutaban mucho el hablar con el otro, intercambiar opiniones, pero sobre todo… Apoyarse el uno al otro, pues había aspectos de su vida en los cuales su familia no estaba muy de acuerdo, cosa que realmente no importaba mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro y se apoyaran mutuamente.

-Ve a cambiarte a mi cuarto, yo prepararé la sala y todo lo que necesito- explicó el menor, escuchando un sencillo "Está bien" de su primo, quien en seguida hizo caso a lo que le dijo y subió a la habitación.

Al entrar al cuarto de su pareja, Shisui encontró una bata azul marino en la cama. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desvestirse con calma, quizás demasiada.

"Bueno… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" pensó, sonriendo y relajándose antes de bajar a la sala con solo la bata cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, notando al llegar que Itachi ya tenía todo listo: Había cerrado las cortinas, acomodado el caballete y sus pinturas.

-Acuéstate en el sillón, por favor- pidió el menor con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su primo.

-¿Al estilo Titanic?- preguntó divertido el azabache, causando una ligera risa en el moreno, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

Un suspiro salió de labios del Uchiha mayor mientras desamarraba la toalla y la quitaba de su cuerpo, obteniendo la mirada y atención del menor.

-Algo me dice que no haces esto solo por amor al arte- con tinte jocoso, Shisui dijo aquello al dirigirse al sillón, tumbándose con más tranquilidad al ver el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de su pintor.

-Por supuesto que no, claro que lo hago por el arte- reprochó Itachi, dando un suspiro antes de darle instrucciones al otro para que se acomodara bien en el sillón.

-Entonces ¿a qué clase de escuela vas que te piden pintar a alguien desnudo tan pronto?- preguntó el mayor, sin perder el tono divertido en su voz.

El moreno suspiró negando, tomando su pincel y comenzando a pintar.

-Es una escuela como cualquier otra- respondió como si nada, intentando no ponerse nervioso al tener el cuerpo de su primo completamente desnudo y solo para él.

Al principio, el azabache no había estado muy de acuerdo con desnudarse y ser pintado, incluso pensaba que le sería más difícil el desvestirse y dejar que le pintara, pues se imaginaba que los maestros del menor verían la pintura para dar su opinión, sin embargo, ahora que veía como su comadreja se sonrojaba mientras hacía algunos trazos y como se mordía el labio inferior intentando evitar que algo más sucediera, sabía que había valido la pena y que era más sencillo de lo que creía.

-No eres muy profesional, comadreja- incordió pícaramente, consiguiendo que su pintor se mordiera un poco más fuerte el labio, intentando mantener la calma. Ese gesto le encantaba, pues solo él podía verlo al ser el único que lograba hacer que el menor perdiera la calma.

-¿Por qué te parece que no lo soy?- cuestionó Itachi, dejando de lado el apodo con el que fue llamado, ya acostumbrado a que su primo le llamara de aquella manera como muestra de cariño.

-Porque no es profesional que fantasees con tu modelo- contestó el mayor, sonriendo ampliamente como si lo que acabara de decir fuera de lo más normal.

El más joven abrió su boca a la vez que un rojo más notorio acudía a sus mejillas. Por unos segundos no dijo nada, intentando solo calmarse.

-No estoy fantaseando nada- concluyó, retomando su labor de pintar a su primo, quien le miraba de una manera que le hacía ponerse nervioso, y no se suponía que fuera así.

-¿Entonces porque te tardaste en responder?- cuestionó con una intensa mirada hacia su pareja, quien detuvo los movimientos de su mano, quedándose callado otro par de segundos.

-Porque estoy pintando, ahora guarda silencio, me pones nervioso- respondió con la mayor sencillez que la situación le permitió, sin embargo sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas.

-¿Te pongo nervioso? ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó traviesamente.

Itachi contuvo el aire hasta que lo soltó todo en un largo y sonoro suspiró.

Había olvidado que con su primo debía cuidar bien sus palabras o terminaba siendo blanco de bromas y demás.

-Solo… quédate callado- murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de retomar el control para seguir pintando, aunque admitía que ya se había alterado demasiado, no solo por las palabras del mayor, sino por un persistente calor que le estaba comenzando a abrumar.

-¿Y si… mejor dejamos el cuadro para después?- preguntó Shisui, sentándose en el sillón, obteniendo un suspiro y un asentimiento como respuesta.

El menor comenzó a acomodar las pinturas, pensando en que necesitaba pintar a su primo, pero que le iba a ser demasiado difícil; ya hacía bastante tiempo que no le veía completamente desnudo, ni siquiera en la relación que tenían habían profundizado tanto como para eso.

-Pero aun te pintaré, tal vez no hoy pero nos quedan dos días- avisó el Uchiha menor, sintiendo unos brazos envolverle la cintura y un par de besos ser dejados por su cuello. Normalmente no le molestaba que su amante hiciera eso, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto pues el mayor aún no se había vestido.

-¡Shisui!- murmuró con sorpresa y cierto escándalo en su voz, escuchando una pequeña risa tras él.

-Creo que es injusto ser el único desnudo aquí- susurró al oído de su novio, levantándole un poco la playera, dejando de abrazarle para quitársela y lanzarla por algún lugar, después de lo cual giró al muchacho para que dejara de darle la espalda y poder verlo de frente.

Las oscuras miradas se encontraron.

-Lo que no es justo es que tú me desnudes a mí, solo tú debes estar desnudo, era tú pago por perder la apuesta- comentó Itachi, aunque sin lucir molesto, solo algo tímido y apenado al sentir su torso chocar con el de su primo quien le apegó lo más posible a él, haciéndole sentir otras partes de su cuerpo que sí amenazaban con hacer sus mejillas arder.

-De todos modos no parece que estés en desacuerdo con que te desnude- respondió, desabrochándole el pantalón a su comadreja, notando cierto bulto entre este.

Shisui se inclinó a besarle el cuello con besos húmedos, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su hombro, lugar que llenó de pequeñas mordidas, escuchando suspiros suaves como respuesta a sus acciones.

-Eres una pequeña comadreja pervertida- susurró el azabache, acariciando la cintura ajena, bajando lentamente hasta tocar el pantalón, el cual jaló un poco y dejó que cayera por sí solo, aprovechando para tomar por las caderas al menor y juntarlas a las suyas, provocando un roce entre sus intimidades, el cual les llevó a ambos a suspirar.

-No lo soy- murmuró apenas audible, sintiendo como su semi-erecto miembro terminaba por erguirse por completo bajo su ropa interior, lo que le llevó a morderse el labio inferior.

-Sí lo eres, pero me gusta- dijo suave, tomando el elástico del bóxer y deslizándolo de las caderas ajenas, dejando desnudo al menor.

-Shisui- llamó con tono nervioso.

-¿Te asusta? Porque si piensas que voy muy rápido, me detendré- susurró cálido y comprensivo, dándole algunos besos en el mentón a su novio.

Itachi fijó sus oscuros ojos en los de su primo, entretanto sus manos se movían y pasaba a su espalda, abrazándolo y sonriendo levemente, negando lento con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien —aseguró— Sigamos- incitó al mayor al darle un par de besos en el pecho al mismo tiempo que acariciaba lento su espalda.

El azabache sonrió antes de pasar también sus manos por la espalda de su pareja. Aquella sería la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, así que quería que todo saliera bien.

Pasaron algunos momentos durante los cuales los chicos estuvieron acariciándose y besándose, descubriendo el cuerpo del otro, deleitándose con el sabor de la piel ajena y con el sonido de suspiros y gemidos suaves.

-Mmh… Shisui- un gemido más alto escapó de los labios del menor cuando su intimidad fue acariciada junto con la del mayor cuando este comenzó a acariciar ambos miembros a la vez, rozándolos y frotándolos suave al principio.

Las negras pupilas del Uchiha mayor se mantenían fijas en los gestos de placer que su primo hacía, disfrutando cada uno de ellos, sintiéndolo temblar por las íntimas caricias, entretanto le acariciaba la cintura con su mano libre, manteniendo su cintura envuelta en un pequeño abrazo.

-Shisui…- suspiró largo Itachi, agachando un poco su rostro al sentir algo de vergüenza de que le vieran así como estaba. Aprovechando que agachó la cabeza, volvió a besar el pecho de su primo, dándole pequeñas mordidas, saboreando su cálida piel.

Una mano acariciando su mejilla le obligó a levantar el rostro y dejar los besos.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron para ver el rostro de su amante, encontrándose con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa cariñosa. Sonrió también antes de acercarse a besarlo. Los labios se unieron de nuevo en un apasionado pero amoroso beso, entre el cual los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron un poco más pues las caricias a sus intimidades ya iban bastante rápidas.

-Itachi… —jadeó sobre los labios de su amado, deteniendo las atenciones a sus miembros— Sería mejor que subiéramos a la habitación ¿no crees?- susurró, dando pequeños y cortos besos a los labios ajenos.

Asintió lento, algo perdido por el placer que había estado experimentando momentos atrás.

Sin decir nada más, y con una sonrisa, los dos muchachos se tomaron de la mano y subieron a la habitación del menor, dispuestos a hacer el amor.

/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\

Era entrada la madrugada cuando Itachi despertó. Sonrió al escuchar los latidos de Shisui, pues se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en su pecho; acarició suavemente este, levantándose con mucho cuidado, sonriendo al verlo dormir tan apaciblemente, no obstante, la imagen comenzó a llenarle de ideas y sobre todo de… inspiración.

Con el mismo cuidado que había usado para sentarse en la cama, bajó de esta y fue por algunas cosas al piso de abajo, entre ellas el caballete, aunque le costó subir por un considerable dolor en su trasero.

Suspiró con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, y luego de dejar el caballete frente a su cama prosiguió a acercarse a esta, quitando con delicadeza la sabana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su primo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al comenzar a pasar el pincel sobre un nuevo lienzo blanco.

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Shisui se preguntó porque Itachi no le había vuelto a pedir que posara desnudo, puesto que sí le pidió posar varias veces pero ya no desnudo.

En sus cavilaciones apenas escuchó cuando Itachi le dijo que ese lunes habría una exposición de arte realizada por la academia en la que estudiaba y que varias de las obras hechas por los mejores estudiantes de aquel lugar serían expuestas también.

-Entonces habrá obras tuyas ¿verdad?- sonrió ampliamente el mayor, diciendo claramente con aquello que le felicitaba por eso.

-Sí, pero aún no se cuales escogerán para exponer- respondió el moreno, sonriéndole a su pareja mientras terminaba de cenar y se levantaba para recoger los platos, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor al ponerse de pie.

-Déjalo, yo lo hago- dijo rápidamente el Uchiha mayor, levantándose él y tomando todo lo usado para llevarlo al fregadero.

-Gracias —murmuró algo apenado— Tenemos que darnos prisa para limpiar, mis padres no tardaran en llegar- comentó Itachi, acercándose a donde su novio quien se puso a lavar los trastes.

-Casi todo está limpio, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso, comadreja —giró un poco para mirar al menor, dándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa— Por lo que deberías preocuparte es por tu manera de caminar- incordió jocosamente, guiñándole un ojo a su primo, este solo cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\

Kagami y Shisui salían en la camioneta con Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi, todos iban con rumbo a la exposición de arte donde se mostrarían obras de Itachi. Fugaku aún no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de que su hijo fuera un "artista" ya que él lo necesitaba como empresario, sin embargo, su hermano Kagami junto con Mikoto se encargaban de ponerse del lado de Itachi, sin dejarle más opción que aceptar aquel talento que su hijo mayor tenía para pintar.

No les tomó mucho el llegar a la escuela, aunque en el trayecto, Shisui notaba cierto nerviosismo en Itachi, algo que le extrañaba porque él no solía ponerse nervioso por esa clase de cosas.

-Sean bienvenidos, esperemos que disfruten de las obras- dijo una joven pelimorada de ojos marrones oscuros, mostrando una perfecta y feliz sonrisa con sus labios pintados de rojo brillante.

-Muchas gracias, Yugao- agradeció Mikoto a la maestra, quien recibía a todo el que llegara.

Toda la familia Uchiha entró con tranquilidad, admirando las pinturas que iban encontrando.

-¿Todo bien, comadreja? Has estado algo… tenso- comentó Shisui, caminando al lado del menor, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

-Itachi, te conozco. Vamos, dime que sucede- pidió, rozando la mano de su pareja con la suya, obteniendo su mirada, momento en el que le dio una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato.

-Lo que sucede es que…- el moreno se vio interrumpido por un llamado de sus familiares.

-¡Itachi y Shisui!- gritaron al par Fugaku y Kagami, llamando la atención de sus respectivos hijos, quienes estaban por preguntar que sucedía, pero al mirar hacia donde sus progenitores estaban, se encontraron con todos los cuadros que Itachi había pintado de Shisui, pero uno en especial fue el que causó revuelo:

Shisui estaba durmiendo desnudo en la cama de Itachi.

El mayor sintió sus mejillas calentarse, entretanto, el menor por su lado se aclaraba la garganta, manteniendo una expresión serena y relajada.

-Fue por amor al arte- dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

El azabache solo atinó a ver a su primo con incredulidad para después mirar a su padre y a su tío con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras Shisui intentaba averiguar cómo fue que terminó metido en aquel lío, hizo nota mental de no volver a hacer apuestas que incluyeran pinturas de desnudos como pago.

/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\Fin/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\·/\

* * *

¿Qué cosas pasan, no?  
Espero que les haya gustado y que no me odien por no poner Lemon, es que… Realmente no sentí que fuera necesario ponerlo, hubiera sido cargar demasiado el Fanfic así que preferí que no lo hubiera.  
A parte de eso me disculpo por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía.

Nos leemos pronto ^^

Ya saben, dejar Review le hace bien a su alma. Además, con cada Review que dejen, aumentan las posibilidades de que escriba más ShisuIta y quizás… Alguno con Lemon, tal vez.

Hasta luego~


End file.
